WWE D's way
by D8
Summary: My view of where the WWE should go as of June 16th 2003


Raw 6/16/03  
  
Raw starts with a promo for Sting showing him training for his return followed by the words "Coming soon exclusively to Raw."  
  
Intro to Raw  
  
Shows audience  
  
J.R.-Ladies and gentlemen welcome to WWE Raw live from Knoxville Tennessee.  
  
King-Wow did you see what great shape Sting's in! I can't wait for his return.  
  
J.R.-Yeah neither can I. Let's get started here.  
  
Kevin Nash's entrance hits the titantron.Nash comes down to the ring with his newly won WWE World title.  
  
Audience chants Nash until he gets to the ring with a mic in his hand.  
  
Nash-I said I would beat the crap out of HHH and that I did, not only did I take his title I also beat him to an inch of his life and left him in a pile of his own blood. So here I am tonight with some news none of you would ever expect to hear, so without further adeu, Scott Hall!  
  
Hall's music hits the titantron and Hall struts to the ring.  
  
Audience chants Outsiders  
  
Hall enters the ring and calls for a mic from the ringside.  
  
Hall-It feels soooo good to finally be back.  
  
Audience cheers  
  
Hall-Nash and I have one more surprise for all of you.  
  
Nash-Here he comes now, X-Pac!  
  
NWO music hits the arena and X-Pac comes down to the ring in NWO gear carrying a bag.  
  
X-Pac- Now heres another surprise.  
  
X-Pac pulls out three NWO shirts from the bag and tosses one to Nash and to Hall.  
  
X-Pac-Oh we have one shirt left over Nash, Hall, can you think of anyone to give it to.  
  
Before they can answer HBK's music hits the titantron and he walks out to the ring.  
  
Shawn enters the ring and stares at Nash, Hall, and X-Pac then smiles and continues to welcome back Hall and X-Pac then puts on the NWO shirt and all four of them walk from the ring with NWO music blaring.  
  
Commercial  
  
King-I can't believe it, the NWO is back!  
  
J.R.-Neither can I.  
  
Ring announcer-The following contest is scheduled for one fall please welcome to the ring being accompanied to the ring by Stacy Kiebler Scott Steiner!  
  
Steiner and Stacy come down to the ring.  
  
Ring announcer-And his making his way to the ring being accompanied by Sylvan Granier, Rene Dupree!  
  
Rene and Sylvan walk to the ring where steiner starts hammering Rene on the outside of the ring then throwing him to the inside of the ring to start the match. Steiner starts off by throwing Rene to the corner and then clotheslines him followed by a suplex and a pin attempt that only gets a two count. Steiner then proceeds to irish whip Rene to the ropes and hits him with a huge clothesline. Steiner goes for the Steiner Recliner but is distracted by Sylvan chasing Stacy. Steiner immediately drops Rene and chases Sylvan all the way to the back where he is met by a big boot from Test! Test then proceeds to beat the living snot out of Steiner while the ref signals for the bell and calls for more refs to break up the fight. Instead of refs the NWO comes running out and beat the crap out of Test. After beating Test sensless Shawn takes an NWO shirt over to Steiner, Steiner smiles and accepts.  
  
Commercial.  
  
J.R.-Welcome back to Raw ladies and gentlemen.  
  
King-I can't believe that match between Steiner and Rene, it was a setup all along.  
  
J.R.-Enough about the match, what about Steiner and the NWO?  
  
King-Yeah I know, the NWO is unstopable now with Steiner.  
  
J.R.-Wait we're being told something is happening backstage.  
  
********************************Backstage*******************************  
  
Shows Rene and Sylvan running from the NWO.  
  
Steiner-You little punks thought that was funny didn't ya?  
  
Steiner and Nash team up on Rene while Hall, X-Pac, and Shawn get Sylvan.  
  
After knocking down Rene, Steiner puts him in the Steiner Recliner until he starts tapping. After Steiner released the Recliner Nash picks Rene up and gives him a big Jacknife.  
  
While this was happening to Rene, Hall and X-Pac where holding Sylvan while Shawn Sweet Chin Musics him. After the huge assault the NWO calmly walks away.  
  
Cuts back to J.R. and King.  
  
J.R.-Oh my goodness.  
  
King-Whoo the NWO won't let anyone stand in their way.  
  
J.R.-We'll be right back.  
  
Commercial.  
  
J.R.-Welcome back to monday night Raw.  
  
King-Let's get to the next match.  
  
Ring announcer-The following contest is a white boy challenge, introducing the challenger in the ring Chris Brown! And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Theodore Long, Rodney Mack!  
  
Rodney Mack's music hits the arena.  
  
King-This should be an easy match for Rodney Mack. Look at the size of the challenger my dog's bigger than him!  
  
J.R.-Now King you gotta give him a chance. Oh here we go.  
  
The match starts off with Rodney running Chris into the corner and hammering on him until the ref comes and breaks them up. After Chris stands up Rodney bounces off the ropes and goes for the clothesline but Chris ducks and Rodney misses. Furious Rodney turns around and nails a huge suplex on Chris. Four minutes left. Then Rodney picks Chris up off the ring and immediately gets the Black-Out off and pins for the 1-2-3. The ref signals for the bell. Rodney picks Chris up and tosses him from the ring.  
  
Macks music hits the arena.  
  
Ring announcer-The winner of this match, Rodney Mack!  
  
Rodney and Thedore walk to the back.  
  
******************************Backstage*********************************  
  
Shows Evolution talking in their locker room.**Knock on door**  
  
HHH-Come in.  
  
Coach opens the door and walks in nervously.  
  
Flair-What do you want?  
  
Coach-Um...The NWO are in the parking lot right now busting up your limo.  
  
Coach leaves  
  
HHH-Let's go put an end to this right now.  
  
Shows Evolution walking out of their locker room.  
  
Commercial.  
  
Shows Evolution walking into the parking lot, with the NWO nowhere in sight. Evolution run over to the limo which is busted up with NWO painted in white spray paint on the hood.  
  
HHH-Damn it!  
  
Flair-They are so...  
  
Flair is interrupted by all of NWO walking up.  
  
Nash-We're so what?  
  
Orton-You guys don't even know what you're getting into!  
  
HHH grabs Orton from punching Nash.  
  
HHH-Whoa whoa whoa. Easy, this isn't happening right now.  
  
NWO starts to walk off.  
  
HHH-Hey Nash.  
  
Nash turns around.  
  
HHH-I'm getting that title back next week on Raw. The match is already signed as the main event.  
  
Nash-I can't wait to kick your ass again.  
  
NWO walk off.  
  
Cuts back to J.R. and King.  
  
J.R.-Whoa a lot of tension there.  
  
King-Enough about that. Here come puppies!  
  
J.R.-Yeah King right after this.  
  
Commercial. 


End file.
